How It Should Have Been
by CaitlinSici
Summary: JB: The phone doesn't interrupt Bella and Jacob in chapter 18 of New Moon, and Rosalie doesn't tell Edward that Bella jumped.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Untitled as of yet.  
**Author:** **caitlinsici**  
**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella  
**Summary:** The phone doesn't interrupt Bella and Jacob in chapter 18 of New Moon, and Rosalie doesn't tell Edward that Bella jumped. This scene might make more sense if you re-read pages 410 to the middle of 411 in New Moon, because it picks up right in the middle of that.   
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers?:** Takes place during the middle of New moon, so I'd say yes.  
**Word Count:** 782

It seems that my Beta went AWOL! I keep trying to contact her, but my e-mails keep getting sent back. Very disappointing, so I decided to go it alone! Which, now that I think about it, probably isn't the best idea. But what the heck?

Thanks to **infiniteskies** who helped me edit the first draft of this. I went back in and messed everything up again.

1AN: The phone doesn't interrupt Bella and Jacob in chapter 18 of New Moon. And Rosalie doesn't tell Edward that Bella jumped. This scene might make more sense if you re-read pages 410 to the middle of 411 in New Moon.You broke my heart; I'm taking it back from you,  
taking back the life I gave to you,  
Life goes on before and after you…

Wishes--lyrics by Superchic[k

_So what was the fairy-tale protocol for _other_ kisses? The mundane kind that didn't break any spells?_  
_…Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. (Page 411 New Moon)_

And then I knew what my decision was. It was split second, but I knew I had made the right choice when his lips finally met mine.

This wasn't a mundane kiss, and it _did_ break a spell: as if by magic, the hole that had been in my heart since _he_ had disappeared was stitched back together.

I had spent months pining over Edward, believing that he would come back to me. When he left me, I thought my life was over. I had cried and thrown fits and become someone I didn't recognize. Hearing the conversation between Charlie and Alice had made me realize how bad it had been. How bad _I _had been. I thought Edward was the end of the line for me, but it turns out I was just short-sighted. I realize now first love hardly ever means last love.

I had trouble even fathoming all the problems I had caused when I felt like this. With Edward, it had been perfect… but this, this was something else entirely. A fire started in my stomach and spread throughout my entire body, making me blissfully warm.

I could feel the heat coming off Jacob in waves as he pulled me closer and our kiss deepened. As he ran his finger through my hair, I thought I heard him murmur "it's so soft".

Suddenly, Jacob lifted me and placed me on the countertop. "Now we're on the same level," he whispered, his husky voice low and teasing.

"It's not my fault you're freakishly tall," I told him.

As Jacob was about to reply, a delicate cough could be heard behind us.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting something," she said with too much innocence.

Jacob snarled, "You know very well you're interrupting something you—"

He was going to call her a filthy leech or something worse, and then I would have a fight on my hands. I quickly slapped my hand over Jacobs's mouth, successfully smothering the rude words I knew were coming.

"Alice," I said breathlessly. I got off the countertop, placing myself between the two. "Back so soon?"

Alice smiled knowingly at me. "I'll come back in…eleven minutes." Stupid future-seeing vampires.

Before I could blink, Alice was gone, leaving me with a trembling Jacob Black.

"Jake, you have to calm down." We stood in silence a few more moments, as his trembling slowly faded.

I could feel Jacob studying me from across the small kitchen, as we stood there in an awkward silence, each waiting for the other to say something first. I swiftly averted my eyes to the floor, feeling the blush creep over my cheeks. In one large stride he was at my side, tipping my chin up (way, way up) so I was looking in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said babbled miserably. "I know you don't like Alice, but she's here indefinitely. I asked her to stay for as long as she wanted. I still don't understand why you two can't just get along. I mean you're both—" 

Jacob silenced my tirade by placing his lips firmly on mine. As we pulled away, Jacob asked softly, "I have to go to the funeral now. Do you need a ride?"

"In case you forgot, your car is full."

Jake pulled a face and muttered, "Oh yeah. It's my car though. I can make them walk."

"I'll visit you tomorrow in La Push." He blinked at me skeptically, so I added, "I promise."

I leaned into Jacob for one last kiss, and I saw him wrinkle his nose. "You really do smell awful."

"I'll take a shower before I come down," I said rudely, walking past him to go upstairs. I smelled perfectly fine, thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Jacob/Bella  
Summary: The phone doesn't interrupt Bella and Jacob in chapter 18 of New Moon, and Rosalie doesn't tell Edward that Bella jumped. This scene might make more sense if you re-read pages 410 to the middle of 411 in New Moon, because it picks up right in the middle of that.  
Rating: T  
Spoilers?: Takes place during the middle of New moon, so I'd say yes.

Thanks to my beta sublimeardeur

My insides are turning inside out  
Leaving my heart, my flaws all hanging out  
What's so interesting about little ol' me  
All I see inside is so ordinary.  
-_Ugly_ _by Brie Larson_

I had just flopped down on my bed when I heard a giggle beside me, coming from my old rocking chair. "So, you and the puppy?"

"Don't call him that," I snapped.

Alice laughed again, but her face turned serious as she said, "Bella, just... be careful okay? Even if he seems like he's still human doesn't mean that he is. You can get hurt."

"And vampires can't possibly hurt me?" I rolled my eyes. Edward had caused some serious damage.

Alice looked away quickly, seeming to understand my hidden message, but not before I saw regret shining in her eyes. "I didn't want to leave Bella. Edward and I fought, the worst fight in over 50 years. But in the end, it was his choice. We didn't have a say."

I smiled sadly. "I don't blame him. Not loving a mere _human_."

Alice looked at me sharply. "Is that what you think, Bella? That left because you were a 'mere human'?"

"That's not what I think, it's what I know. He told me he didn't want me anymore; that you _all_ didn't want me."

Alice stood up, a look on her face I didn't understand: fury.

"I am going to murder him! Telling you vicious lies…" Alice stopped for a moment and looked at me. "He made me promise not to look, so I didn't, but now I find out he told you that we didn't _want_ you?"

"I don't understand," I muttered.

"Bella. He was lying to you. We didn't leave because we didn't _want you_; we left because Edward didn't want to hurt you anymore. He thought our existence near you was putting you in danger."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "So you still like me?" I whispered meekly.

Alice laughed. "Bella, I wouldn't have run all the way from Alaska if I didn't like you."

Relief washed through me. I had been a zombie for months because I had thought the Cullens hadn't wanted me. Now I knew the truth. They had left simply because they thought their presence was a danger to me.

I wanted to change the subject. Thinking about Edward too much still hurt. "I survived with vampires; I think I can handle a werewolf."

"Barely survived," Alice laughed. After a pause she said, "So, you have a date with _Jacob_ tomorrow?"

"I thought you said you couldn't see werewolves?"

"I can't, but that doesn't mean I'm deaf. I knew the wolf wouldn't smell me because he was distracted by you." Alice smirked, causing me to blush.

"So, what should I wear when I go to La Push tomorrow?" I asked quickly, trying once again to change the subject. She let the subject drop for now.

Alice clucked her tongue at me and said, "Now, now. That's not very fair. You should have to suffer like every normal human girl."

"If you're going to be staying here for a while, the least you could do is help me," I grumbled. Alice was just sitting there, watching as I ran back and forth, franticly searching for something to wear.

Alice shook her head. "I told you, I can't see anything involving werewolves."

"Alice," I just about screamed, "You usually love playing dress doll with me. Just _help me."_

Alice sighed and got up off my bed. "I don't know why you're worried, Bella. You're only going to La Push. You can just wear jeans and a top. It's not like there's anything fancy to do there."

I glared at Alice's back. Sadly, she had a point.

* * *

After finally finding something appropriate to wear, jeans and a blue top that looked good against my pale (albino) skin, I arrived in La Push around 7:30 PM.

Billy was waiting at the door for me, having heard the unmistakable sound of my car.

"Bella," he greeted cheerily. "Jacob said you would be stopping by. He's out in the garage."

"Thanks Billy," I smiled at him.

"So, are you kids dating now?"

I turned away in embarrassment, but was blocked by a wall that hadn't been there before. I looked up into the face of Jacob. I smiled, feeling a blush creep over my face. I was saved from answering Billy's question, but it made me curious. I wasn't so sure myself; _were_ we dating?

"Hey," I said shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I guess that answered the question.

I heard Billy clear his throat behind us. "Be home at a reasonable hour," he said sternly. I could see the twinkle in his eyes as he said it, and I knew he really didn't care what time we got home. He was just happy Jake was happy.

Jacob rolled his eyes at his father, grabbed his keys, and pulled me out the door behind him.

"He's been so annoying today. When I told him we were going out tonight, he just about chocked with satisfaction."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I know! Charlie's been just the same, smiling at me and asking when I'll be seeing you again. He must have found out from Billy, because I certainly didn't tell him."

"They gossip like old women," he said, sighing. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Anything but cliff diving," I said with a shudder. I don't think I've ever been more terrified in my life. I still couldn't believe how selfish I'd been.

Jacob laughed at my comment, and put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled deeper into his warmth, sighing into the biting wind.

We automatically started heading towards the beach, stopping to sit once we got to our tree. I sat close, trying to steal as much warmth as I could.

"Jacob," I said suddenly. "Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, sure. Anything Bella."

I took a deep breath. I had been thinking about Victoria, and the seemingly never ending threat posed by her. "I know you think hunting vampires is fun, which makes me question your mental health by the way, but promise me…Promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks." I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to fight the rising emotions in my body. I didn't want to freak him out by crying.

Jacob sighed, and buried his face in my hair. "I don't know why you worry so much. I told you, it's fun for us. Plus, we haven't lost any of the old knowledge. Give us a little more credit; we actually know what we're doing."

"But--"

Jacob ended whatever I was going to say by kissing me deeply. It was different than before; with Edward, he always had to be careful with me, his cold lips pressing chastely against mine, treating me like a porcelain doll. But with Jacob, there was nothing to hold us back. There was no fear that one wrong move would break me in half.

His warm lips felt good on mine, and I wrapped my hands around his neck, running my hand through his silky black hair.

I pulled away slightly to say, "You know, you can't just kiss me every time you want me to shut up."

Jacob pulled away and groaned. His eyes half closed, he leaned back against the tree. "Sure I can," he said, stretching his legs out in front of him.

I glowered at him for awhile, but, feeling cold again, I stretched out next to him. "You really are freakishly tall," I commented, comparing how tiny I looked next to his long legs and taut muscles.

Thunder sounded in the distance, startling me. I could now see the clouds that had gathered as we were kissing. I looked up at the threatening blackness, wondering at how fast a storm can move. As we started walking back, I prayed we could make it home before it started pouring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella  
**Summary**: The phone doesn't interrupt Bella and Jacob in chapter 18 of New Moon, and Rosalie doesn't tell Edward that Bella jumped. This scene might make more sense if you re-read pages 410 to the middle of 411 in New Moon, because it picks up right in the middle of that.  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoilers?**: Takes place during the middle of New moon, so I'd say yes

Parts of the awkward conversation were inspired by page 58 of Eclipse. That part made me smile XD!

* * *

The rain seemed to be following us as we raced through the woods towards Jacob's house. He grabbed my hand as we ran through the freezing rain, and was grateful when I slipped on the rain-slicked ground several times.

Jacob and I came crashing through Billy's door, anxious to get out of the storm. I was completely soaked through, and rain was sliding down the back of my neck, dripping uncomfortably between my shoulder blades.

"Dad," he called out, walking towards the kitchen. There was no answer, but a moment later, he came out clutching a piece of paper. "Looks like he went to Sue's."

A roll of thunder sounded and lightening flashed across the sky, as the rain thundered harder against the roof.

"Do you have a towel I could use, maybe something dry to wear?" I looked down at my shirt and grimaced, glad I hadn't worn white.

Jacob came back in the room with a towel, a white shirt and bright pink pants. I took them from Jacob and smirked, holding up the pink pants. "Aren't these a little small for you?"

"And a little too...pink," he said. "They're Rebecca's. I found a box of her old stuff, and figured it might come in handy. Though, it still might be too big for you, since you're so vertically challenged."

I glowered at him, and stepped into his room, firmly shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, my clothes are still in there!"

"You'll just have to wait."

I slowly dried myself off, taking my time as I looked around his room. It was so small; I wondered how he even fit in the tiny room. "You should really invest in a bigger bed," I yelled through the door. "Better yet, invest in a bigger room."

"The bed isn't that bad, if I lay on it sideways. Though, if I plan on having more than one person on it…"

"In your dreams," I muttered under my breath. He must have heard, because he laughed loudly.

I pushed open the door, and Jacob was sitting right beside it. Water rolled down his face, looking like tear tracks. I stretched my hand, and wiped the droplets away. Leaving my hand on his face, I traced my fingers over his smooth, warm skin, the sensation sending shivers down my spine.

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. I wedged myself tightly against side as he wrapped his arm around me. Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips softly to forehead, his lips brushing over my eyelids, before settling on my lips. His tongue traced a path around my lips, gently coaxing me to open them. My hands ran over his cropped hair, tingling as I pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss. He pulled away slightly.

"Bella," he whispered huskily. I kissed his lips again, hoping to bring him back. "Bella," he tried again. "Bella, the phone." I stopped, my breath coming in gasps.

He stood up, and I followed at a slower pace, trying to breath. When I came into the living room he was cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder, nodding occasionally and making noises of agreement.

"Okay," he said finally. He hung up the phone and looked at me. "Billy says we should stay here; the weather is supposed to get much worse, and he doesn't want you traveling. He already called Charlie to let him know, but he says to call," He said, handing me the cordless.

I dialed Charlie's number, oddly nervous. "Hi dad," I said, when he picked up. "Billy said to call."

"The weather is pretty bad. I don't want you traveling." There was an awkward pause, where neither of us talked. Finally, "Bella, I know you're an adult now, but you're still young." Another pause. "There are some important things you need to know when… well, when you're in a _physical_ relationship—"

"Oh my god, please tell me this isn't happening." I blushed bright red. I was horrified. A sex talk with Charlie is not something I wanted to think about. I heard a sound behind me, and saw Jacob laughing silently, trying not to make any sound. I shot a glare at him, and tuned back into Charlie's rambling.

"Look dad, mom already beat you to the point. Not to mention health class in school. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up the phone, and glared at Jacob. "It's not funny."

* * *

Reviews are love! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: How It should Have Been Chapter 5A  
**Ship**: Jacob/Bella  
**Rated**: PG  
**Spoilers**: New Moon  
**Summary: **Bella has a dream.  
**A/N**: So, I feel extremely guilty that I haven't posted a new chapter for my Jacob/Bella story. So, I've made a little filler chapter just for your enjoyment! I love you all for sticking with me thus far! PS: I don't know how long it will be until I update again. School/College applications/Soccer are keeping me busy!

I could think of a million ways  
You proved you weren't the one, yeah  
To live inside of your shades of grey  
And never mind sunshine, I'll find

All good things  
I wish you  
All good things  
Come to an end  
All good things  
I wish you well

All Good Things by Mandy Moore

_Bella was seated next to Edward in their meadow. _

_It was exactly like that day that seemed so long ago now. His chest was bare, and Bella was running her hands over the smooth, sparkling skin. He had a blissful smile on his face, and Bella sighed in happiness. _

_Lifting his hand to her face, Bella whispered against his skin, "I wish we could stay like this forever." _

_His smile fell slightly, his brow creasing. "Bella…you know it can't be like this. You'll have to let go." _

_Bella clutched his hand tighter to his chest. "I won't let you go." _

_Edward sat up abruptly with a sigh. "Bella," he said, stroking her cheek. "I wanted this for you. Think of it; he can give you things I never could: a normal life, a family. You could be happy." _

_Moisture gathered in her eyes, and a lone tear escaped. "I was happy with you. Why didn't you stay? I loved you." _

"_I know," he said brushing the tear away. "But sometimes, it's just not enough." _

_He started to get up, and Bella stood. "You can't make me forget you. I'll always love you." _

_Edward smiled sadly, "I know. But eventually, the pain will fade. Just give it time. He'll make you happy, if you give him a chance." _

_Edward walked away, slowly fading into the sunlight, until Bella was left standing alone. _

"_I know he loves me," she whispered. "And sometimes…that's enough."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: How It should Have Been Chapter 5A  
**Ship**: Jacob/Bella  
**Rated**: PG  
**Spoilers**: New Moon  
**Summary: **Bella has a dream.  
**A/N**: I have a lot of apologies to make: Sorry about the pancake fixation. I found out that pancakes make me sick in the morning, and they were my favorite, so now I have pancake envy. And I apologize for the delay.

I don't know where I'm going with this, so I'll probably just do some random companion pieces until my muse strikes.

_Warning: Heavy fluff. You might suffocate.  
_

* * *

I see it around me, I see it in everything.  
I could be so much more than this.  
I said my goodbye's this is my sundown.  
I'm gonna be so much more than this.

-_My Sundown by Jimmy Eat World_

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness in the room. I was lying on Jacob's couch, with blankets pulled up to my chin. I couldn't remember my dream, but it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

I glanced to the left, and saw Jacob sprawled across the floor, taking up most of the living room. Blankets were strewn around him, so I knew he had fallen asleep down there. His face was scrunched up, like he was dreaming about something unpleasant. I laughed silently as his scowl deepened.

My stomach grumbled, so I stood up carefully, trying not to wake Jacob. I was almost in the clear, when my foot got snagged on one of his blankets, and I pitched forward, straight onto Jacob.

Jacob awoke with a loud _oof!_ to find me lying practically on top of him.

I scrambled to get up, apologizing profusely, but Jacob held onto me. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I was just trying to go get some food, and I fell, and I'm really sorry."

Jacob waited patiently while I babbled, his eyes still half-closed with sleep. "S'okay," he said finally as he stretched slowly, a huge yawn escaping. "Beautiful women stumble over me every morning."

"Well, you do take up an awful lot of room."

"Besides," he continued, ignoring my comment. "It's really hard to hurt me."

I wasn't entirely convinced, but it eased my mind a little. The room was silent, except for the low sound of rain bouncing off the roof. My head was resting uncomfortably on the floor so I moved my body, using Jacob's chest as a cushion.

I could hear his heartbeat under my ear, the steady thrumming making me smile; Edward didn't have a heartbeat. I turned my head to the side, and kissed his chest.

I could feel Jacob smile as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. He teased me, kissing my forehead, my eye, my nose, my top lip, before finally settling fully on my lips.

My stomach growled loudly, interrupting us. I blushed in embarrassment. "Come on," I said. "I'll make you some pancakes."

He stood up and put his hand on the small of my back, allowing me to lead him into the kitchen.

I watched Jacob finish off his fifth helping of pancakes with a look of disgust on my face. "That is just gross. How does Billy keep you fed? And how do you not weigh a thousand pounds?"

Jacob smiled around a mouthful of pancakes and said, "I run a lot, remember? Besides, I usually eat a meal over at Sam and Emily's, though I don't usually eat as many of her pancakes. I think yours are better."

"You _think_?" I was slightly offended.

Jacob smiled again, some syrup dripping down his face. "Yes."

Handing him a napkin I said, "That's disgusting. Close your mouth when you chew."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yes _mom_."

He finished off his food and leaned back, balancing on two of the chair legs, with a sigh. "Would you still love me if I did weigh a thousand pounds?"

I smiled and without thinking responded, "I'll always love you."

His chair came down with a crash, startling me into realization. I blushed deeply, embarrassed that I had blurted that out. But before I could take back what I had said, Jacob was at my side, pulling me to my feet.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was instantly stopped by his lips crashing on mine. I opened my mouth slightly as he drew me closer, running his hands up and down my back. I felt his tongue graze over my bottom lip and a chill ran down my spin. Jacob deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore my mouth. He tasted like syrup and butter. I smiled into his kiss.

Jacob swept me into his arms, and set me on the countertop. I briefly wondered what was with us and making out on countertops, but pushed the thought aside as his hand smoothed over my stomach, making me gasp in surprise and pleasure.

Jacob pulled back slightly. His lips were bright red, and I smiled bashfully. He leaned his forehead against mine and said, "I love you too."

I dug my hands into his hair and tugged him closer. "That's good," I whispered against his lips. "But I didn't doubt it for a second."

* * *


End file.
